


重新开始

by Yening



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Basket Of Baby Birds, Beekeeping, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Food Preservation, Former Kinslayers Turned Friendly Hermits, Gentle Married Snuggling, Homesteading, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Log Cabin Building, M/M, Recovery, Reembodiment, Third Age, implied blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yening/pseuds/Yening
Summary: 在曼督斯里待了六千年后，Fingon和Maedhros重回世界。世界不再是他们熟悉的样子。但现在他们只需要一块偏远地区的土地、一间小屋、一片菜园和几只家养动物。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	重新开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Build a House from the Ground Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760128) by [angrymermaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrymermaids/pseuds/angrymermaids). 



（一）

过了晌午，Maedhros和Fingon正坐在切好的木材上，吃着母亲烤好的最后一块兰巴斯，脚边满是今天的劳动成果：木屑、树桩、修剪过的树枝和原木。Tulcarocco和 Turcanna是他们的马。它们被拴在马车上，在斑驳的阳光里吃着草。稍远处有一间坚固结实的小屋，但尚未完工。

和他们刚从提力安出发的时候相比，现在的白昼时间越来越短了。地图也起皱了，上面的注释越来越多。Maedhros和Fingon把地图和其他画着草图、写着图表与计算公式的羊皮纸摊开在木材上。

“工事无法继续了。”Fingon把兰巴斯举在嘴边，仿佛忘记自己要吃它。他在地图上找到离他们最近的乡镇，画出一条蜿蜒小路，“在继续建房子之前，我们得去镇上修斧头。”听到这些，Maedhros感到一阵不安。他对上Fingon的眼睛，看见他的嘴角轻轻抽了抽。“我知道你想和人见面。”Fingon轻柔地说，“我保证不会那么糟糕的。”

“我还没准备好。”

Fingon叹了口气，伸出手把Maedhros的一绺头发卷在指尖。他顿了顿，开口说道：“好。我去镇上，你来切墙板和屋顶板。”

“可以。”

“多谢。”他的手停在Maedhros的下巴上。“骑马到镇上要几个小时。我会在清晨出发，这样就可以在天黑前回来。”

“挺好的。不过就算没有斧头，我们也能做别的事。”Maedhros站了起来。“我去看看能不能再找到一些大一点的块茎 [1]。”就在昨天，他挖出了脑袋大的块茎。每年这个时候，森林里都有很多物资，如果足够心细手巧，他们找到的食物将足以撑过这个冬天。Maedhros可以从树上摘坚果和水果，Fingon有一张用于打猎的弓，Anairë [2]为他们准备了一些干粮，但不到万不得已，他们不会吃那些干粮。Nerdanel [3]送了他们一些种子。大部分种子需要在春天种下，但现在可以种一些莴苣和萝卜。

“不知道把它们做成腌菜好不好吃。”Fingon问道。

“可以试一下。”

“那今天剩下的时间我们就用来觅食。明天我去镇上。”Fingon也站了起来，他拍掉手上的木屑，收起地图和建筑图纸。“我还是觉得你应该跟我一起去。目前为止你有后悔过和谁碰面吗？”

“没有。但目前我还没碰上我害怕见的人。”Maedhros用手拨弄头发，这是他紧张时的小动作。“我暂时还不想碰上他们。”

Fingon似乎想要再次尝试说服他，但他仅是叹了口气，无声地笑了笑。他总是忘记他们还有大把的时间。

当Maedhros和Fingon走出曼督斯时，他们不清楚自己离开世界多少年了，只知道就算对精灵来说，那也是一段相当长的时间。太阳、月亮、星星都在穹顶移动。阿门洲的气候比他们年轻时的更凉爽、潮湿，但不像贝烈瑞安德那样湿冷。语言也发生了巨大变化，以至于有时他们无法与族人交流。连母亲也学会了新发音和新表达，他们花了一定的时间才适应。听上去有点怪，但Maedhros不由得觉得他曾有过这种感觉：经过几天的精神错乱后在米斯林湖畔醒来，身边的朋友家人又笑又哭地说他离开了三十年。

无论何时，当人回到家乡，发现一切已截然不同时，他们很难再重新适应。Maedhros和Fingon不想融入提力安的新生活（包括政治生活），同时有了一个想法：离开提力安，在偏远地方找一块宜居的土地，并在那里定居。

尽管感到悲伤，Anairë和Nerdanel仍能理解他们的选择，并送了他们足够撑到房子建成的物资：结实的马车、马匹、工具、粮食和钱。这也许不是传统的结婚礼物，但它饱含母亲的爱意。

下午觅食的成果是水果、坚果各一篮，以及一个巨大的、有褶边的橙色蘑菇。当他们把蘑菇切成条并爆炒时，他们发现这个蘑菇非常多汁。不久，太阳西沉。天空先是红紫色的，而后变成了天鹅绒般的蓝黑色。今天的工作结束了。夜幕降临，对他们而言，世界缩小至金橙色的火光圈。

Fingon靠在Maedhros身上，后者把他拉得更近，一只手放在他头顶。他们坐在一起，什么也不说，只是听着。

这不是寂静。曼督斯是死寂的。那震耳欲聋的寂静迫使Maedhros向内寻求解脱，却只发现他的灵魂成了一堆错综复杂、理不清的结，找不到开端，也找不到结尾。

寂静令人恐慌，令人无助。现在环绕在他身边的声音很轻柔：潺潺的流水，被风吹动的树叶和蟋蟀，还有Fingon的呼吸。

“啊，我要睡着了。”Fingon坐直并伸展身体，站了起来。“睡觉吗？”

“好啊。”Maedhros任由Fingon把他拉起来。

他甩了甩手臂，发出一声长叹。在白天他挖掘、劈砍、搬运、弯腰，这让他意识到感受不到痛苦是多么奢侈。失去一只手并不妨碍他的生活，肉体的痛苦才会。那种痛苦曾侵扰过他的肩膀、手臂、腰、脖子、脚和头，让他无法行动，也无法思考。大多数时候，他都能忍受，但有时刺骨的疼痛使他只能躺在床上。医师为他提供大麻和罂粟做的蛋糕，以保证迫不得已时他还能站起来。他讨厌这些让他意识到自己脆弱和迟钝的蛋糕。

Maedhros完整而康复地离开了曼督斯。他的眼里布满皱纹，头发红银间杂。他的灵魂极为疲倦，以至于头发也变了颜色。但米尔寇的折磨将不再影响他的新身体。

感官还是很怪。对死亡而言，时间无意义，但以无形无体的灵魂的形式孤独地在曼督斯待了六千年后，重生后的Maedhros仍会被肉体带来的力量感和脆弱感再次吞噬。有时，他会盯着双手，一根一根地伸展手指而忘记时间的流逝，看着静脉和肌腱如何随着他的伸展而移动。他数了脸上的每个雀斑。有一次他和Fingon在大晴天出游，因忘戴帽子而被晒伤，故有了雀斑。饥饿令人沮丧，疲倦也是，但吃一块抹着黄油的酵母面包能带来愉悦，躺在一张干净柔软的床上也能，而这种愉悦足以抵消沮丧感。他的性欲直接而热烈，Fingon的热吻和温软的皮肤让他陶醉其中。

但今天工作了一天，他们都累坏了。四下宁静，他们从木箱里拿出被褥，放在马车后部。他们洗完手、脚和脸后躺到临时搭建的床上，它发出嘎吱的响声，还晃了晃。这床虽没有羽绒床垫，但对劳作了一天的人来说，它依然讨人喜欢。

Fingon钻进Maedhros的怀里，头碰着Maedhros的下巴。他眨了眨眼，觉得眼睫毛有点痒，便闭上了眼。Maedhros环住他，加深了这个拥抱。一抹银色的月光洒在Maedhros身上。有那么一瞬间，他需要有意识地提醒自己，这不是一场梦，也不是一厢情愿的幻想。他们又在一起了，不论是在提力安城，还是在森林中的马车后部。

“晚安。”他吻了吻Fingon的发辫。

“晚安。我爱你。”Fingon轻轻地抱紧他。

Maedhros一合眼就睡着了。

（二）

Fingon醒来时天已破晓。鸟儿在树上高声歌唱，Maedhros枕在他手臂上，树枝在马车蓬上投下斑驳的阳光。他迷迷糊糊地眨眨眼，抬起手把Maedhros的头发从他脸上拂开。

“你现在决定跟我一起去镇上还来得及。”

Maedhros皱了皱眉头，他睁开眼：“你这么早就要走了吗？”

“越早走就越早回来。”Fingon捧着他的脸，轻轻地吻了他。他站了起来，穿好衣服，带上一点食物和钱，给Turcanna装上马鞍。Maedhros也起床了，睡眼惺忪地裹着毯子。Fingon要离开时他正在煮咖啡。Fingon对他微笑：“你确定不来吗？如果你改变主意了，我可以等你。”

“你走吧！我还要削屋顶板！”Maedhros有点生气地笑了，他倒了一杯咖啡。Fingon耸耸肩，跨上马鞍离开了。

到这里的第一天，他们挖地基，堆砌石头以支撑墙壁和地板。第二天，他们砍树并削减木材的大小。第三天，他们在木材的两端挖出凹槽，以便后续的拼接和堆放。第四天和第五天他们造墙，第六天他们制作房顶。

这是一项繁重的工程。他们选择最有营养且最省事的食物，晚上则睡在马车里，连酸痛的肌肉和手上的水泡都不影响睡眠。

诺多精灵在贝烈瑞安德白手起家，建造城市。他们齐心协力，以求尽快地建成对抗米尔寇的据点。诺多精灵造出了大海彼岸最坚固、最宏伟、最美丽的建筑，但这些建筑现在成了海底的废墟。这两位诺多王族曾在中土见证它们的繁荣和毁灭。现在，在阿门洲一处偏僻的森林里，他们要为自己建造一座简陋的小屋。

进镇的旅途虽长，却很愉快。Fingon一边前行一边唱歌，并听着鸟儿的附和。当他来到由树枝构成的尖顶拱门前时，他停了下来。这是乡镇的入口。他立刻注意到入口不设防。是的，当然，这里是阿门洲，不是贝烈瑞安德。尽管如此，他不知道这里是否欢迎陌生人，又或者他是否应该先介绍自己。他不清楚在过去六千年里社交习俗发生了什么变化。在此之前，他只与家人接触过。

经历了一番内心斗争后，他继续前行。

镇上有房子、商店、花园、被圈养的动物、遵循诺多传统的咖啡厅。这里不如提力安壮丽，但Fingon厌倦了壮丽。他很喜欢这里。高大的树木为建筑和鹅卵石路遮挡太阳，远处是大片金色的田野和绿色的牧场。人们在忙自己的事。但他骑马经过时，镇民会扭头看他。他们看我大概是因为我不是这里的人，Fingon想。虽然他过去的事迹仍被传唱，但能直接认出他的人不多。

一个牵着山羊的年轻人热心地告诉Fingon铁匠铺的位置。尽管他看起来很困惑，仿佛听不太懂Fingon的话。铁匠铺的掌柜是个橄榄色皮肤的女人，她身上有黑色纹身。她看了Fingon的斧子一眼，吹了声口哨。他的斧头从中间裂开，一大块刀刃断了。

“怎么搞成这样的？”她接过斧子和断刃，进一步查看斧头的状态。

“我不是很清楚。”Fingon回答道。“我砍向树时，我能感受到斧头的冲击力。我把它拔出来时，它断了。我们之前砍了一天的树都没有问题。”

“嗯……那一定是棵很硬的树。我能修好，但那会比买新斧头还贵。我有一些成品，如果你愿意以旧换新，我可以给你优惠。”

“成交。”他们握了握手。

铁匠在成品里找大小合适的斧头。“不会花很长时间的，”她说。“你可以坐下来喝杯咖啡。你看起来走了不少路。”

“天刚亮我就出发来这儿了。”Fingon回答道。他倒了杯咖啡，感激地喝了一口。“我们走了几个月的路才到了这块地方。前几天我们决定住在附近的森林里。”

“我还在奇怪你的口音。你从哪儿来的？”

“提力安。”Fingon歪着头补充，“也从贝烈瑞安德和曼督斯殿堂来。”

“那，欢迎回来。”铁匠把合适的斧头安装在斧柄上。一时间无人说话。Fingon喝着咖啡看她修理。铁匠又开口说道，“你叫什么？”

“Mindocarmë”。这是他的母名，只有他母亲知道 [4]。考虑到Maedhros，Fingon决定使用这个名字。Fingon并非打算要掩藏什么，他只是希望给Maedhros一个自我介绍的机会。此外，他觉得匿名很舒服。他曾是诺多的至高王，但现在他仅是Mindocarmë，一个住在森林里、需要修斧子的普通人。让他的叔叔管理提力安吧，那些想融入新生活的诺多精灵会回去那里。Fingon不想，也做不到。

“Mindocarmë？很有年代感的名字。我叫Aicanga。”她磨了磨斧头。Fingon把斧子放回鞘内，在背上绑好，并付了钱。Aicanga指着不远处的小农场说：“我不知道你还需要什么，但Rehtaro打算卖掉一头奶山羊。你可以跟他说是我介绍你过去的。”

“谢谢你。我们挺喜欢喝奶的。”

（三）

Fingon和Maedhros给山羊取名叫Tówë，并用树皮和松树树枝为她建了一个小棚屋。她看上去很娇小，但产奶量却惊人。即使每天需要补充大量能量，他们也喝不完羊奶。于是Maedhros就到河里搜集粘土做陶罐。他们可以把羊奶做成黄油和奶酪。清晨，Maedhros坐在河畔，一边听着鸟儿隔岸对唱，一边笨拙地做出很多不太好看的罐和盖，并把它们放在平坦的石头上晒干。他不擅长做这些，他担心美学家Fingon会觉得它们太丑。但Fingon觉得它们独特得迷人，还帮Maedhros挖了个坑来煅烧它们。

房子建成了，墙是木头做的，屋顶是分层的木瓦，还有石炉烟囱，足以抵御恶劣天气。室内有光滑的木地板、大小刚好的门和百叶窗，非常整洁舒适。食物堆放在阁楼里。他们挖了一个地窖，就在房子边上。地窖的架子上放着一罐罐黄油和奶酪。他们做了一张结实的餐桌、两把椅子、一副刻有几何图案的床架、一张床垫。床垫的原材料是干苔藓、鸟的羽毛和一些Anairë送的羊毛。

铺好亚麻床单、羊毛毯子和皮毛垫后，Fingon把手放在腰上，对着Maedhros笑。“完美。现在我们可以享受一下了。”他用两根手指拉着Maedhros的腰带，把他拉到床上。

他们躺在一起，双腿交缠，手指穿过彼此的头发，触碰彼此的皮肤。午后的阳光透过百叶窗照进屋子，照亮Fingon深棕色的眼眸。他们一起走过了漫长岁月，有悲伤也有欢乐。Maedhros的手指游走在他脖子和肩上。Fingon笑了，脸上有个酒窝。

一阵莫名的情感袭来。Maedhros翻了个身，双手覆在眼上，不知该笑还是该哭。“我爱你。”他说，“活着真好！”

Fingon靠近他，把他搂进怀里。“我早告诉过你！”他半真半假地调笑道。

新建成的菜园里种着小黄瓜、青菜、萝卜和一些豌豆。Maedhros腌制了大部分蔬菜，把它们和奶酪黄油一同放在地窖里。他们风干从树林里摘来的水果，把浆果煮成果酱，把坚果和种子磨成面粉。Maedhros又做了几个丑丑的陶罐，Fingon去镇上买了几次盐、钉子、布匹、咖啡等生活用品。这些他们暂时无法自己生产。每次回来，Fingon都会与Maedhros分享在外的见闻，并劝他下次同他一起去镇上。但Maedhros尚未答应。

第一次霜降时，Fingon射杀了一头鹿。他屠宰鹿肉，Maedhros则用自制粘土砖搭建熏制房。那天下午很冷，他们往腊肠里塞香料和洋葱，塞得手痛。晚餐是鹿肝配蔬菜。他们熏制了剩下的鹿肉，和腊肠一起挂在地窖里。当到了鲑鱼游到上游产卵的时节时，地窖里便出现了鲑鱼干，而后还有更多的鱼和猎物，甚至还有野猪。

所有诺多精灵都热爱劳作。没有劳作，就无从磨练技艺和手艺。劳作越辛苦，成果就越珍贵。建造、修缮、生产、保存，这都是甜蜜的劳作。在他们经历过更苦的折磨后，这些显得更加甜蜜。有时他们边唱歌边工作，虽然大部分情况下Maedhros只是听着。他的嗓音比不上Fingon，他更擅长弹奏鲁特琴。至少当他还在贝烈瑞安德时，他很擅长。

有时，他会梦到贝烈瑞安德，会梦到曼督斯殿堂。

走。

你会和我一起走吗？

你不应该在这儿。树木，暖阳，家人，你不想它们吗。这里什么都没有。

你还在这儿。这里有你。

别这样。出去吧。

你走我就走。

Námo很早前就放你走了。我得留下来。

那我会留下来陪你。不要再劝我了，没人能逼我做我不愿做的事。

你真是又傻又自私！离开我，去和你的家人在一起！忘记你爱过我吧，我不值得。你在浪费你的时间。出去！

我还有很多时间。

如果我永远被关在曼督斯的殿堂里呢？你怎么办？

那我会和你一起等到世界的终结。但我不觉得那会是我们的命运。

为什么这样做？

因为我爱你。

为什么要爱我？

嘘。好好休息，然后痊愈。我就在这里，哪儿也不去。Námo是放我走了，但没人能逼我重回世界，连你也不行。

如果我说我不希望你陪我呢？

那我会知道你在说谎。我了解你的灵魂，在很早很早以前，在它接受曼督斯的审判之前。

看来没什么能说服你。

是的。

连你的家人也不行？

我会看望他们的。他们等了很久了，不介意再等上一会儿。如果我活在悲伤里，他们会宁可我待在这儿。

可我无法给你快乐。我什么都没有。

嘘。我什么都不求。休息吧，我在这儿。我从没放弃过你，现在也不会放弃你。

Maedhros睁开眼，听着屋外的风声。屋内宁静温暖，壁炉中摇曳着微弱的火光。Fingon依偎在他身边，睡得正熟。被子盖住了他们缠在一起的腿，他的鼻子抵着Fingon后颈，手臂环着Fingon的腰，他们放在毛垫上的手松松地扣在一起。

当他离开漫长的黑暗，睁开刺痛的双眼，吸进第一口空气时，他感到一阵眩晕。他紧紧抓着Fingon的手，以保持站稳，而Fingon也捏了捏他的手。尽管困难重重，他们还是重生了。不知怎么的，Maedhros能感受到Fingon对生的渴望，而他也意识到自己对此的向往。他愿意付出所有再活一次。

我永远都配不上你。Maedhros心想。他闭上眼，把脸埋进Fingon的头发里。我配不上你。不管是之前，还是现在，还是将来。

Fingon动了动。他笑着说：“我听得到。”他的声音里带着浓浓的睡意。六千年里，他们以灵魂相对，比任何时候都要赤诚。这让他们灵魂之间沟通的障碍消失了。画面、感受、想法、感觉在他们之间流动。Maedhros毫不怀疑Fingon能听到他的想法。

“很好。在你面前我没有秘密。”

Fingon翻过身对着Maedhros。微弱的火光是铜色的，洒在他皮肤上。Maedhros抬起手抚摸他的脸颊。Fingon笑了笑，睡眼惺忪地说：“不管你觉得自己配不配得上我，我很高兴现在你能和我在一起。”他蹭了蹭Maedhros的下巴。“这远超我的期望。”

“刚到曼督斯殿堂时，我也不觉得我们能像现在这样。”那时，他绝望至极，看不到被宽恕或被救赎的可能。他极度愤怒、疲惫，不想再次回到世界。为了一个无法实现的誓言，他的剑上沾染了太多的鲜血。哪怕是在殿堂里，他也无法接受Fingon给予的无条件的爱。

“但现在我们在一起。”对Maedhros的眷恋化作Fingon嘴角的笑容。Fingon依偎得更紧，把头埋在Maedhros颈间，抱着他，渐渐放松下来，再次进入梦乡。Maedhros感觉Fingon的呼吸变慢了。

他吻了吻Fingon的太阳穴。是的，这一切好得超出他们的预期。但，他们还在一起。

（四）

Fingon骑着马前往镇子。天气很冷，但却令人感到神志清爽。道路两旁的冷杉和松树都结着霜花。临走前，Maedhros对他过分操心了。他用厚衣服把Fingon裹得结结实实的，还泡了壶热茶。但事实上Fingon不像以前那样怕冷了。或许是因为这副新身体没有体验过冻伤，或许是因为阿门洲的冷空气跟贝烈瑞安德的比起来不算什么，又或许是因为一想到Maedhros在家等他，他就觉得温暖遍布四肢。

尽管如此，当他把Tulcarocco栓在咖啡店外时，他几乎感受不到自己的脸和被冻出来的眼泪。眼泪顺着脸颊流下来时，Fingon觉得它们几乎要在他脸上冻住了。

“Mindocarmë！进来吧！快关上门，来火炉这儿取暖！”

“我还受得住！”Fingon笑了起来。他在火炉旁坐下，老板为他倒了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。他用手包住杯子，温暖从指尖传至全身。他喝着咖啡，听Thanyandil分享最新的八卦和闲话。Thanyandil在柜台旁一边清理杯底的咖啡渣，一边告诉Fingon Piryawen在儿子的婚礼上打开了上世纪的冰酒。此时，Thanyandil之女Líssië拿着一袋面粉从地下室里出来。

“你好，Mindocarmë。”她脸上带着愉快的笑容。她把袋子放在柜台上。“一路上没冻坏吧？”

“没，谢谢你。我正好想找你。”Fingon放下杯子。“你还卖蜂蜜吗？”

“当然！”Thanyandil笑着回答。“我们还有很多很多蜂蜜，每天吃都吃不完。”

Líssië有点脸红地说：“我唱歌给蜜蜂听。我以为这不会影响产量。”

Fingon不由得笑了：“歌声有很大的力量。不管怎么说，我打算再买一点。家里的蜂蜜吃完了，我先生在抱怨。”

“啊！没问题。我都不知道你结婚了。”她一边说一边走回地下室。Fingon拿起杯子，又抿了一口。就算单为了咖啡他也愿意来一趟。Líssië拿出两个用蜂蜡密封的玻璃陶罐。

“是的，我结婚了。他不太爱出门，不然我早就把他带来镇上了。一个嗜甜的隐士。”

Líssië皱起眉头：“所以他让你在大冷天出来买蜂蜜？”

“不不不。他成天盯着空蜂蜜罐叹气，我看不下去了。”Fingon回答道。他伸进上衣口袋找钱袋，付了蜂蜜和咖啡的钱。“当我说我要来镇上时，他极力想说服我待在家里，还说蓝莓干足够让他吃到春天。但我认识他很久啦。我太了解他了。”

“多久？”

Fingon想了一会儿，努力回忆自己的出生年份，把双树纪年换算成太阳纪年。“比八千年还久，接近九千年吧。”他缓缓开口。他有一种奇怪的感觉，第一纪元似乎比后来所有年份加起来都还要长。“不过，我们在曼督斯殿堂里待了六千年，在那里时间没有意义。但我听说纪年法没有变化，或者是因为没人跟我提过它的变化。”

Líssië睁大了双眼。她只有五十岁，是镇上最年轻的精灵。她对阿门洲之外的世界一无所知，也无法想象已消逝的和尚未到来的漫长岁月。她花了一会儿才理解了Fingon的话。“不，纪年法没有变化。”

“那就好。”Fingon沉默了几分钟。五百年在贝烈瑞安德，六千年在曼督斯。他在曼督斯的时间是他上次活着的两倍多。家乡现在竟然还有没有变化的东西，这让他感到不可思议。

Thanyandil在磨咖啡豆，他让Líssië回到柜台帮做一些杂事。咖啡豆的香气扑鼻。一个念头在Fingon脑海里闪过，他转向柜台：“Líssië，你可以卖给我一个蜂巢吗？”

“我得考虑一下。你有养蜂的经验吗？这可比大多数人以为的还要麻烦。”

“有，但现在离我上次养蜂已经隔了很久了。”这是实话。Indis祖母很爱蜜蜂，小时候他常帮她照顾蜜蜂和采集蜂蜜。在贝烈瑞安德他也养了，但战事繁忙，他几乎无法亲自照看。

Líssië歪着头想了想：“我可以卖给你两个蜂巢。如果有一个蜂巢的蜜蜂不太适应，你可以把另一个的蜂房转移到它上面。等天气回暖了我再卖给你。”

“没问题，不着急。”

Fingon舒了一口气，在炉火前伸直了双腿。劈啪作响的木柴声、嘶嘶的沸水声和柔和的谈话声仿佛消失了。享受不用自己砍柴加火的火堆是小奢侈。只要还不算失礼，他想再多享受一会儿。他很久没画画了。过去的几个月里，设计、建造并修缮房子及其附属建筑满足了他的创造欲。但他很想在火炉边画画，这让他很期待下次的来访。

如果他能说服Maedhros跟他一起来就好了。他需要和人接触，虽然他一直坚持说不需要。

他们都需要调整，或者是别的什么同义词。

门再次打开了，一阵冷空气吹了进来，打断了Fingon的思绪。是Aicanga和她的妻子，她们裹得严严实实。

“Mindocarmë！上次那个斧头还好用吗？”Aicanga取下围在脸上和脖子上的围巾。Thanyandil为她们端上两杯咖啡。

“很好用，只需要偶尔磨一下。我们建好了房子和别的建筑。”但他们考虑再买一把斧子。如果现有的斧子坏了，如果很不巧大雪封住了路，他可不想用小短柄斧砍柴。

他做了很多年轻时想不到的事。当他还小的时候，“返璞归真”的风尚流行于提力安的贵族间。他们模仿在奎维耶能觉醒的先祖的生活，打理花园，建造小木屋。这是很多人的日常，但贵族们却以为这才是“纯粹的生活”，他们幼稚且沾沾自喜。Fëanor着手开垦土地，而Fingolfin得证明他能把每件事都做得一样好甚至更好。不久后两个家族便开始了荒唐的竞赛——谁造的休闲农场更好。

至少，这是一切的开始。在赫尔卡拉赫上，Fingon和他的家人为了生存重新给“食物”下定义，而刚到贝烈瑞安德的头几年也过得很辛苦。他们竟曾把为自己提供食物和住所当成爱好。

现在这是选择，而非爱好。离开咖啡馆，Fingon做完了他来镇上要做的其他事。他跨上马，踏上了漫长而寒冷的归途。

（五）

“跟我一起吧。”

Maedhros眨了眨眼。Fingon光着身子，坐在他肩上。Maedhros疑惑地皱起眉头：“嗯……我们现在不在一起吗。”

Fingon笑得很明亮。他轻轻触碰Maedhros饱满的嘴唇，俯下身吻他，用舌头品尝快乐，热烈而满足。Maedhros感到一阵眩晕，他抚摸着Fingon圈在他脖子上的大腿。

“我们是在一起。”Fingon抵着Maedhros的前额。他从Maedhros身上下来，躺在床上，用手支着头。“我是说，跟我一起去镇上。”

“现在说这个？你能再挑个更糟的时间点吗？”

“或许可以。”Fingon拨开Maedhros脸上的一缕头发。看着他温柔的表情，Maedhros觉得心脏被狠狠地揉了一下。他很爱Fingon，但他暂时还不想去。

他叹了口气：“我还没准备好。我不知道我在等什么，但……”

“这是值得的，我保证。你越早开始，就越早适应。这样你就能去其他地方，去见其他你需要见的人。”

说起来很容易。Maedhros不单是害怕去镇上，他更害怕碰上澳阔泷迪、明霓国斯或西瑞安的精灵，又或是他曾经的追随者。Námo允许他离开是有条件的：“找到那些被你伤害过的人，不求原谅，只求补偿，直到你把从剑刃上滚入尘土的每一滴血都偿还清楚……”

他会的。不仅是因为他答应了Námo的要求，更因为他也想这么做。就算除了母亲和Fingon这世上没人想再见到他，或在意他的道歉，他依然想这么做。

这不是件容易的事。

Fingon的微笑消失了一点，他把手放在Maedhros的胸前，轻轻地抚摸。“Námo不止给你布置了任务。”

Maedhros皱起眉头：“我知道。我很抱歉，但……”

“我懂。”Fingon靠过去吻他。“我不是在逼你。那个镇子很好，我想你会喜欢的。那儿有像样的咖啡馆和石头浴场……”

“我给你建了澡堂！和桑拿室！”

“是我们一起建的。”Fingon转了转眼睛。“更重要的是，镇上的人很友好。我第一次去修斧子的时候，他们几乎把我当成了镇上的人。他们会喋喋不休地告诉你果园的情况、哪只猫生了小猫、它有多可爱、下次的乡镇聚会什么时候举行、谁在烤肉。我只是不想你孤单，你从来都喜欢和人交往的。”

“我不孤单。”Maedhros认真地看着他。他侧过身子，握紧Fingon的手。“有你就不孤单。”

“我们才到这里几个月。”Fingon的声音很轻柔。“我知道这很难，但……那个镇子真的很好，我希望你能和我一样喜欢它。”

Maedhros突然感到不安。他从床上起身，走向壁炉。今天的晚饭是用山羊奶、药草和烟熏鹿肉做成的浓汤。他搅动炉上的炖锅：“晚饭好了，来吃吧。”壁炉旁放着一盘做好了的面饼，Maedhros取出一罐果酱和腌制甘蓝。Fingon站了起来，穿上衬衫，走到Maedhros身后，用双臂搂住他的腰，吻了吻他的肩胛骨。

准备晚饭的过程中他们什么也没说。Fingon把食物端出来，Maedhros决定穿着裤子吃晚饭。“补偿道歉是一回事，融入他们的生活是另一回事。”Maedhros沉默地吃了几分钟后开口道。“他们没有要求我融入，而且他们什么错也没有。我的存在对他们而言就是惩罚。”

Fingon轻柔但坚定地按了按他的手臂：“别这样想。”

Fingon是对的，若抱着这种想法，他将无法完成与Námo的约定。他花了很长时间才不再对自己的存在抱有过强的罪恶感，但他剩下的话都是真心的。“我无法再回到正常的社会里。很早以前……我就告诉过你了。”Maedhros握住Fingon的手，吻了一下，然后伸手拿水罐倒水。

“我也不行。真的。”Fingon回答道。当他们还在曼督斯里时，他们曾生活过的那个世界就已成为历史。“但以外人的身份与他们互动不是什么坏事。”

那不失为一种可能性。Maedhros耸耸肩继续吃。

Fingon也参与了澳阔泷迪的亲族残杀。和其他弑亲者一样，他的灵魂承受着跨越时间、超越生死的沉重负担。和Maedhros一样，他承诺重生后为上一世的错误赎罪。但就算这样，就算Fingon陪着Maedhros在曼督斯里挣扎，他也无法真正了解被誓言束缚的感受。以誓言的名义，Maedhros伤害自己，伤害他人。

重生后，Maedhros身上不再有战时的伤痕，被米尔寇折磨时留下的伤也消失了。但离开曼督斯时，他并非毫发无伤。

在澳阔泷迪，他从大腿上拔掉一支箭。在混乱、恐惧和兴奋的狂热中，一开始Maedhros没注意到那支箭。那支箭并不适用于战场，而且他还穿着腿甲，但这支带有翅膀、华而不实的箭还是扎进了他的腿里。至今，他的腿上仍有块伤疤。

和不死之地的远亲不同，多瑞亚斯的辛达精灵的弓箭是专为战争设计的。和诺多的重甲相比，他们的木制标枪和长骨刀仍像是玩具，但当辛达精灵瞄准目标时，他们从未失手。第二次亲族残杀时，一把匕首刺入Maedhros的右肩。倘若世上尚存公道，他本应丧命于此，但肩甲保护了他的动脉，并在医师治疗他之前压住了伤口的血。当肩甲被取下时，血流不止，Maedhros也因失血而晕了过去。他不知道自己昏迷了多久，可能几个小时。当他醒过来时，Celegorm因伤势过重而身亡，他的部下把Dior的两个儿子抛弃在森林里。

他在森林里找了许久，直至双腿发软，跌倒在落叶堆里。他气喘吁吁，浑身发抖，祈求他那精疲力竭的身躯和备受折磨的灵魂放过他，让他回到曼督斯。

但他活了下来。剑滑落在他身边。脖子上的绳索断了。他吐出喝下去的毒药。他仍活着。

他不再伤痕累累。看着与灵魂一同痊愈的全新皮肤，他松了口气。但辛达匕首带来的伤痕还在，从手臂、前胸一直到肩膀，天冷潮湿时它会隐隐作痛。但一切都变好了。

在西瑞安，Maedhros像一只走投无路的熊，挣扎着，咆哮着，希望有谁能赐他死亡。他受了箭伤、矛伤、剑伤。有些伤是西瑞安的抵抗者造成的，有些是他部下造成的。Maedhros最想找到的是他的部下，如果他们还活着，如果他们还愿意见到他。他会请求他们的原谅，虽然他不配被宽恕。他们没有背叛他，是他背叛了他们。他没有资格再寻求部下的信任。

第三次亲族残杀后，Maedhros极力反抗医师。不得已，医师摁住他，给他上药。医师是恶魔，阻止他死去。那些天，医师给Maedhros注射了镇静剂。他时而清醒，时而昏迷，被声音、梦和记忆折磨。他常看见双胞胎，森林里的银发双子，海边的黑发双子。有时他们同时出现，有时只有黑发双子，有时只有银发双子的幻觉。他分不清现实和幻觉。

他身上仍有在澳阔泷迪、多瑞亚斯和西瑞安留下的伤。他曾觉得，直到世界毁灭，他都会带着这些伤。任何宽恕或赔偿都无法抹去他做过的事，他受伤的灵魂与身体永远无法痊愈。

Fingon伸出手握住他。他面目温柔：“对不起。我不是有意……让你想起这些的。”

“我知道。”Maedhros吻了吻他的手指。“这一切仍然存在，永远不会消失，无论你是否提起它。”这是他应承担的。

（六）

积雪融化，嫩芽钻出土壤，天气逐渐回暖，Maedhros和Fingon又开始打理菜园了。

去年夏天开辟的地不够大，他们在房子的另一边又开辟了一块新地。Nerdanel把一些蔬菜与草药的种子包在布里送给了他们，他们松土后把这些种子播在土里。他们把剩下的种子保存起来，并从森林里移植了几丛浆果灌木。潮湿的泥土里和树干上长着蘑菇，他们采了好几个篮子，尽情享用裹着坚果粉的黄油炸蘑菇。

天气逐渐变暖，菜园里生机勃勃，鸟儿和鹿偶尔也会来偷吃。Maedhros本打算吓跑它们，但Fingon觉得不必如此。他坐在树桩上唱歌，歌声甜美动听，动物们听了之后高高兴兴地去别处找吃的了。

Maedhros和Fingon建了一座铁匠铺。他们想念锻造的感觉。此外，这样他们就不需要特意跑到镇上买金属制品，而是可以自己做了。Fingon喜欢各种去镇上的借口，虽然这个借口不能用了，但他总能想出新的。

他们挖好了地基，在开始筑墙前稍作休息，并吃了点食物。“我想给母亲写信。我下次去镇上时可以寄给她。”Fingon开口道。“她说她不介意我又跟你走，只要我别再杳无音讯几百年就行。”他别开眼睛。Maedhros知道他对此非常后悔。

Nerdanel捏着Maedhros的下巴说了同样的话。“我知道你干了什么。”她说。“我从未停止爱你，我永远是你的母亲。罪恶感不是你跟我断绝母子关系的理由。”

“你要去的时候跟我说一声，我也想给我母亲写信。”Maedhros回答。

“我们可以一起去。”

“你真是锲而不舍。”

“当然。”Fingon咧嘴笑了。“Líssië，就是那个卖给我蜂蜜的女孩，答应我等天气回暖时可以卖给我们蜂巢。”

Maedhros叹了口气，抬头看着天空：“给我一点写信的时间。”

Fingon的笑容加深了：“你答应了？”

“差不多吧。”

Fingon没有继续逼他。他环住Maedhros的脖子，吻了吻他。Fingon身上有清新的泥土味、汗水味和木头味，闻起来令人心动。Maedhros心里的某个角落无法相信这是真的，无法相信他竟然可以这么快乐。但Fingon强壮的手臂和柔软的嘴唇告诉他这不是幻觉。

一天的工作结束后，他们加热澡堂的水，一边吃晚饭一边等水烧开。之前做的腌菜全吃完了，但他们有新鲜的蔬菜。他们终于不用再吃过冬时吃的咸菜和烟熏菜了。翠绿的青草让Tówë产出了更多更甜的奶，Fingon尝试用羊奶、蜂蜜和樱桃干做蛋奶沙司，但一直抱怨说没能做出预想中的结果。最后Maedhros威胁说如果真的很难吃，他会把他的那份吃掉。

吃饱并洗净身体后，他们开始写信。Maedhros只挤出了几个词。他叹了口气，把信纸放到一边，暗自保证之后会写出来的。

（七）

果树枝繁叶茂，铁匠铺也建好了，但Maedhros还没写完信。有太多话想说，中间还隔着几千年的时光和上万里的距离，Fingon不怪他不知从何下笔。

Amrod是第一个重生的费诺里安，但没过多久他就离开了Nerdanel。他们只知道他住在Oromë的森林里，过得很愉快。Caranthir是第二个，他在Nerdanel的住所多待了一段时间。在一次非常冷淡的重逢后，他与妻子重建了关系。他们住回到原来的房子里，大部分时间都不出门。又过了几个世纪，当Maedhros终于做好准备、重新体验生的艰苦后，费诺里安在Nerdanel的房子里短暂重聚了。Fingon知道他该离开了，他回了家。

那是一次愉快的团聚，他的弟弟妹妹早已离开曼督斯。他们在Anairë的住所里设宴、欢笑、唱歌、哭泣，试图尽可能地弥补他们失去的时间。Fingolfin的缺席给这次团聚蒙上了一层阴影，他还在曼督斯里。他们担心他会又一次追随兄长，踏入漫长的黑暗之中。

说再多话也无法填补几千年的空缺，但对那些很重要的事，Maedhros一向固执。他坚持下来了。当他把密封好的信和Fingon的信一同放在餐桌上时，夜已经很深了。Fingon躺在床上，半睁着眼看Maedhros躺进他的怀里。他笑了，并靠得更近。Maedhros看起来很累，但也很满足。

“我写了希姆凛。”他说。“它比不上刚多林或纳国斯隆德，或明霓国斯，但那曾是我的家。”

“那是个好地方。”

Maedhros的微笑因记忆而温柔：“有你在的希姆凛就是最好的。”

Fingon笑着吻了他。他们相互依偎地躺下，期待着明天进镇的漫长旅程。

（八）

清晨，Maedhros又开始紧张了。他把脸擦得通红，编好发辫后又拆开，试了三条裤子，最后把Fingon压回床上，无意义地吻他。他大概是想说服Fingon呆在家里和他做一整天爱。那是个好主意，但可以之后再实践。

世界存在多久，他们就有多长时间。有时，Fingon会担心这一切是他躺在某个贝烈瑞安德的战篷里做的梦。但这是真的，这不是美梦。米尔寇被囚禁在虚无里，他只能折磨他自己。

“停下。”Maedhros开始舔咬他的耳朵。Fingon笑着说：“拖延是没用的！”

Maedhros双手撑起，居高临下地看着Fingon。他甚至没有试图掩饰他就是为了拖延才这样。他的衬衫前襟大敞，Fingon不由自主地欣赏他的胸肌。

“如果他们把对我的讨厌转移到你身上了呢？”Maedhros问道。

“我不怕。”

“真的吗？我真的值得你为我失去咖啡馆里的人、铁匠、卖蜜蜂的女孩和其他人的友谊？”

“你值得，而且他们不会讨厌你。走吧。”Fingon扭着身子从他身下钻出。

终于，他们还是上了马车，沿着泥路进镇。Fingon驾驶马匹，Maedhros一言不发地坐在他身边。Fingon几乎要觉得他在生闷气了，但他知道不是。他知道Maedhros不情愿的原因远不止这些，他很理解。Maedhros的任务既不简单也不轻松，但他必须鼓起勇气迈出第一步。

“所以，Mindocarmë。”Maedhros还是开口了，他的声音里带着一丝讽刺。“我该用什么名字？无论我过去做了什么，我都觉得我是Maedhros。我要给自己编造一个新身份吗？”

“都行。你愿意我怎么叫你，我就怎么叫。”

“没人喊你的母名是有原因的。”

的确，Fingon也觉得FindekánoMindocarmë是个又长又拗口的名字，虽然他年轻时热衷于各种华美冗赘的装饰。他耸了耸肩，说道：“当下使用某个名字，并不意味着换了个地方不能用新名字，旧名字不再适合时也能换。”他把马牢牢地拉住。“哇！你能把那根横在路中央的树枝移开吗？”

Maedhros照做了。回到马车上，他擦擦手，从驾驶座下的小隔间里取出午餐篮，掰碎腊肠和山羊奶酪馅饼，喂给Fingon吃。Maedhros几乎没怎么吃东西。当Fingon唱起一首古老的战争进行曲时，他只是安静地听着。他们终于踏上了通往小镇的宽阔大道，Maedhros把嘴抿成一条线。

农民推着装满农产品的车，牧民牵着牲口，他们排成一列向小镇走去，其他人则步行或骑马前行。Fingon常在这条路上遇到一两个路人，但从没见过这么多人。当他反应过来时，他心里一沉。他轻轻地把马停在路中间，抬头看着Maedhros。

看到他的表情，Maedhros紧张而不安：“怎么了？”

“今天是赶集日。”Fingon回答道。他的声音听起来很奇怪。“对不起，我不知道是今天。”

他们沉默了许久。Maedhros面色惨白，Fingon不知道该说些什么，但他还是开口了：“真的对不起，我真的没有想到是今天。我保证我从来没有想过强迫你在赶集日来这里，我知道这太过了。我们可以马上掉头回家，我完全不介意。”

Maedhros举起手放在Fingon嘴唇上，示意他安静。

Fingon没再说什么。Maedhros沉默了好一会儿，然后双手抓了抓头发，仰起脸来，颤抖着呼出一口气。“走吧。”他终于开口。

“回家？”

“不，我们都到这里了。继续走吧。”

“你确定吗？”

Maedhros转过身，双手捧着Fingon的脸：“你知道我有多相信你吗？”

这问题有点傻。Fingon当然知道。Maedhros相信他能带他离开安格班，离开曼督斯。即使在最糟糕的时刻，Fingon也让他坚信，活着是值得的。尽管现在Maedhros的声音颤抖，脸色苍白，但他依然很信任Fingon，并愿意和他一起去集市。想到这些，Fingon的心便充满爱意。Maedhros拉过Fingon，紧张地吻了一下。

“你知道的，我也信任你。”Fingon抵着Maedhros的嘴唇。“我相信你的力量。”

“我们可能不会见到……我害怕的人。但无论如何，我准备好了，我可以开始了。”他听起来像是在说服自己，但无论他是否准备好了，他都没有让Fingon掉头，他更温柔地又吻了Fingon一次。

“喂！你们挡到路了！”

他们脸红地分开了，一个愤怒的农民拖着一车甜菜从他们身边驶过。Fingon忍住了笑，扯了扯缰绳，继续前行。他看了一眼Maedhros，发现他也在微笑。

他们离小镇越来越近，路上的人也越来越多。Fingon耐心地驾着马车，小心地停靠在小镇入口的树下。Maedhros深吸了一口气，从车上下来。他紧张地拨弄头发，整了整上衣，握起Fingon的手。他的手出汗了。他们走入围着货摊和推车的人群，躲闪搬运货物的人和动物。Fingon承认这有点让人难以忍受，在带Maedhros来这里之前他本应先确认赶集日是什么时候。

Fingon看见Líssië站在咖啡馆附近的小亭子后，周围是蜂蜜罐和一小群友好的蜜蜂。蜜蜂似乎对她头上的花圈很感兴趣。当他们走近时，她笑着挥手。

“Mindocarmë！你把他带过来了！”

Maedhros发出轻声惊叹，Fingon笑着捏了捏他的手。“我觉得蜂蜜足以让他不再隐居了。”他温柔地打趣道。“我们还有信要寄。你能告诉我们邮局在哪儿吗？”

“其实那儿只有张桌子，就在镇子的另一头。”她指了指方向，从一盘试吃用的蜂蜜中拎起过长的袖子。“Hyalindis负责处理信件。如果你傍晚前回来，我就帮你收拾蜂箱，这样比较好搬运。我妈妈会帮我照看这里的。你叫什么名字？”

当Maedhros意识到Líssië在跟他说话时，他吓了一跳。“呃，Maedhros。”

不知道上次别人问他的名字是什么时候，Fingon心想。重生后，Maedhros只认识的人交往，而过去他名声在外，不需自我介绍。

“Maedhros。一个不同常见的名字。”

“那是辛达语。”

“啊，你是辛达精灵吗？”

Maedhros 无助地看着Fingon，Fingon帮他解释道：“我们都是诺多，但很多诺多精灵在贝烈瑞安德的时候用的是辛达语的名字。”Fingon感觉Maedhros越来越紧张了，他扭头看了一眼集市，努力寻找一条人少的路。“那我们傍晚再来？”

“可以。”

他们离开小亭子，继续逛集市。Maedhros紧紧地握着Fingon的手。

“怎么这么多问题。”确认Líssië听不见后，Maedhros低声抱怨。他听起来并不生气，只是焦虑。Fingon靠在他身上。

“她太年轻了，而且人们对外来者总是很好奇的。看，那是‘铜手’。”

Maedhros抬起头，他的目光落在一个更大的摊位上。那里挂着白色横幅，上面印着橙红色的“铜手”（Copper Hand）。这是一个古老的铜匠协会，他曾是其中的一员。摊位上摆着工具、锭、待售的成品，还有一个铁砧，用来处理定制和修理的业务。在很早以前，提力安的“铜手”更关注高雅和创新，而现在这些铁匠似乎更重视传统和实用性。但不管怎么说，它仍然是“铜手”。Fingon可以感觉到Maedhros的一小部分灵魂久违地颤了一下。

每个诺多精灵都有自己擅长的手艺，Maedhros也不例外。

“这一整天都太荒谬了。”Maedhros喃喃自语，声音里带着一丝笑意。Fingon伸出手，把一缕散落的铜红色头发塞到他耳后，轻抚着Maedhros太阳穴上的银色条饰。

“如果你想，我们现在就可以回家。真的可以。”

“不，不回去。我不能开这样的先例。”他的嘴抿成一条线，灰色的眼睛清晰而锐利。“我不能一直逃避我的任务，我没有这个特权。”

Fingon对Maedhros的爱意几乎要淹没他了。Maedhros当然害怕，但他选了这条路，因为他想再活一次，因为他知道这才是对的，因为他想痊愈。这就是Maedhros，是Fingon在太阳第一次升起前就认识和爱着的人。

“我在你身边。”Fingon吻了吻他的手。“我永远都在你身边。”

“我知道。谢谢你。”Maedhros笑了。“家里的作坊也需要金属原材料，我去看看有什么可买的。”

“我和你一起去。”

“你想来就来吧，但我一个人也没问题。”

Fingon不放心Maedhros离自己太远，于是他在附近摊位一边逗小鸡和小鸭，一边注意Maedhros的动静。Maedhros正和一个卷发的“铜手”精灵聊天。

“你刚开始打铁？”

“不。我，呃，重生了，想继续打铁。”Maedhros的声音似乎更有力了。Fingon虽然很了解他，却不知是因为这是他熟悉的领域，还是因为他把恐惧隐藏得很好。

“欢迎回来。”铁匠停顿了一下。“你之前在Dagorlad吗？”

Maedhros沉默了几秒，大概是在想如何委婉地表达他不知道Dagorlad是哪里。“……那个地方一定是在我死后才有的。”他开口回答。“大概是在愤怒之战结束后，在贝烈瑞安德被彻底摧毁之前。我才回来一年出头。”

铁匠吹了个口哨：“不管怎么说，欢迎回来。你离开很长时间了。我之前在Dagorlad，又在曼督斯里待了几个世纪，才过了几个世纪我就很难融入了。”

“我还在……适应期。”Maedhros承认。

“可以想象。过去，除了大绿林，我什么都不知道，但现在我却和诺多一起挥舞着锤子。现在和六千年前不同了。”他们之间的氛围很轻松。

“你是辛达精灵。”Maedhros努力不让自己听起来很后悔或懊恼，但Fingon仍听得出来。他转头看了一眼。

“我是。这很有趣，不是吗？不过，我和你一样从曼督斯里出来了。不是每个人都知道那里是什么样的。”

“确实。”Maedhros沉默了。他仔细查看摊位上的铸块。辛达铁匠抱着手靠在桌子上。

“你是‘铜手’的一员吗？”

“曾经是。很久以前是。”

“在我看来，你现在也还是，无论……你在第一纪元做了什么。”他们都笑了。Maedhros看着他，他们对此没再说什么。

Fingon捧着的小鸡四处啄食，他回头看了一眼。他买了小鸡和小鸭各六只，把它们小心地放进空的午餐篮。Maedhros买好东西了，他向Fingon走来，手上拿着一块铜锭，脸上带着疲惫和困惑的表情。Fingon的心刺痛了一下。Maedhros走近时，他伸出手想抱抱他。

“还好吗？”Fingon轻声问道。

“挺好的。”Maedhros看了一眼Fingon的篮子。“你买了什么？”

Fingon没说话，神秘地笑了。他掀开篮子。Maedhros捂住了脸：“天呐，伊露维塔在上——”

“它们多可爱啊！而且我想吃蛋了。”

“行，随你。我们还得买点铁来造第二把斧子。”

“首先，我不觉得我们带的钱够买铁和蜂巢。如果我记得今天是赶集日，我会多带点钱的。”小鸭子想逃走，Fingon又把篮子合上了。“你呢？你需要别的什么吗？吃的、咖啡……”

“咖啡只会让情况更糟。”Maedhros轻轻地摇了摇头，捏了捏鼻梁。“以前的话我会喝酒，但酒精也帮不了我。”

“那你可能需要一个吻。”Fingon踮起脚，吻了吻Maedhros的脸颊。“好点了吗？”

“好多了，谢谢你。”

把信寄出去后，他们把剩下的大部分时间花在与农民和手艺人交谈上，并记下下次来集市要买的东西。Maedhros说“下次”时口气轻松，Fingon感受到了。

天快黑了，他们回去找Líssië。与她和她的母亲互相问候后，Maedhros去牵马，Fingon跟着Lissie去咖啡馆后面的花园拿蜂箱。她把几排长形的蜂箱放在可折叠的架子上，每个蜂房都被漆成干净的白色。勤劳的蜜蜂发出嗡嗡的声音，在Fingon听起来，这声音很甜蜜。

“它们真漂亮。”Fingon说。Líssië低下头。“我能看一眼吗？”

“当然。你可以挑两个你喜欢的。”

“你能教我你唱的那首歌吗？还是说那是商业秘密？”

Líssië有点脸红了“呃，不是商业秘密，只是一首我编的曲子，它有点蠢。”

“没有一首歌该被小瞧。”Fingon咧嘴一笑。她开始唱歌。歌曲仅由简单的旋律和歌词构成，旋律和歌词不断循环。Fingon静静地听了一会儿，默记新发音和不熟悉的词汇，然后与Líssië一同唱了起来。

曲子与蜜蜂的嗡嗡声融为一体，蜂房外的蜜蜂在他们周围飞来飞去。Fingon打开离他最近的蜂箱的盖子，检查蜂房。没有蜜蜂试图蜇他，它们强壮、健康、聪明。检查了几个蜂房，Fingon没有发现任何问题，于是他随便选了两个。当Maedhros赶着马车过来时，他还在唱歌。看到Fingon在唱歌，身边飞着几只蜜蜂，Maedhros笑了。他眼里流露出的爱意就像从被切开的蜂巢里流出的蜜。

Líssië小心地把蜂房关好，Maedhros和Fingon把它们放在马车后部，用绳子和稻草系牢捆好，以免一路上颠簸得太厉害。

“你要记得唱歌给它们听。”Líssië嘱咐道。

“会的，我们都会的。”Fingon微笑地看着坐上驾驶座、准备离开的Maedhros。

“该走了，天要黑了。”Maedhros催促道。Fingon抱着手臂看着Maedhros，他转了转眼睛。“谢谢你，Líssië。我们会照顾好蜜蜂的。”

“如果你遇到了什么问题，尽管问我。”她摆弄着自己的衣袖。当她意识到自己的不安时，她合起了手。

“没问题。”Fingon向她保证。“我下次来的时候，会告诉你它们的情况的。”

“多谢。”

归程又长又安静。太阳西沉，Maedhros驾着马车，Fingon点了一盏灯。Fingon把篮子里的鸡仔和鸭仔放在膝盖上，偶尔掀开盖子看看它们。它们挤成一团，睡在一起。蜜蜂很平静，但有点紧张，Fingon哼了几小节歌来安抚它们。

到家时，天空从红紫色变成了蓝黑色。他们借着提灯的灯光把蜂房卸下来，放在菜园里的空旷处，并重新打开蜂房。一只蜜蜂爬到Fingon的手背上，审视着他。Fingon朝它哼了几句歌，它高兴地回到蜂房里去了。

Maedhros沉默地给马梳理毛发，把马栓进马厩。Fingon的鸡仔和鸭仔跟他们一起进了屋。它们再长大一点，就能和其他动物一起住进木棚。他把它们分别放进两个木箱里，箱底铺满了木屑。

“过来尝尝。”他把壁炉旁水桶里的剩饭给它们吃。“很好吃的！”

它们兴奋地看着Fingon，快乐地吃了起来。Fingon直起身子。进屋后，Maedhros一句话也没说。Fingon很快就发现了原因：他倒在床上，头发披在一边，脚上还穿着靴子。Maedhros睡着了，睡得很沉，Fingon抚摸他的肩膀他也没醒。Fingon笑了，脱下Maedhros的靴子。他冲洗身子，脱掉衣服，与Maedhros躺在一起。为了腾出空间，Fingon不得不轻轻地把Maedhros翻个身，而就算这样他仍然没醒。

在贝烈瑞安德，Maedhros睡觉时会在枕头下压着刀。那时，他的睡眠很浅。看到他现在这样，Fingon很开心。

Fingon清醒地躺了一会儿，听着小鸡和小鸭吃完饭。趁着天气还不热，他们得快点开始除草了。Maedhros大概会想在工坊里捣鼓那块铜锭。他们还有许多待办事项，而Fingon又得提醒自己他们还有时间，可以慢慢来。他们有足够的时间建造自己的家，重新融入这个世界，弥补过错。他们不需要把所有事情都安排在一天、一年或一个世纪之内。

他用一只胳膊撑起身体。Maedhros的呼吸深沉而缓慢，平静而满足。他疲惫不堪，这完全可以理解。今天他承受的期待和压力是意料之外的。

“我为你骄傲。”Fingon低声说。他抚摸着Maedhros的头发，吻了吻他的后颈。Maedhros的手指动了一下，但仍没有醒来。

他需要好好睡一觉。Fingon又看了他一会儿，带着微笑躺了回去。Maedhros的身体很温暖。Fingon睡着了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注  
> [1] 块茎：植物茎的一种变态，呈块状。马铃薯、山药、芋头等是常见的块茎。  
> [2] Anairë：Fingon的母亲。  
> [3] Nerdanel：Maedhros的母亲。  
> [4] 这个名字可能是原作者虚构的。托老应该没有说过Fingon的母名。


End file.
